


[podfic] The Suit

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Episode Tag, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the events of "Rewind"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/483770) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Originally posted as part of Amplificathon 2013; I'm just late getting it up here due to RL.
> 
> I _love_ Jessica Pearson so freaking much and poetic, lyrical style and this is a beautiful combination of the two.
> 
> Thank you so much sheafrotherdon for your blanket permission ♥

Chapters: 1  
Length: 00:02:53  
Size: 2.4 MB

[Direct download the MP3 (in a .zip file) courtesy of audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013041608.zip)


End file.
